cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Cromwell
James Cromwell (1940 - ) Film Deaths: *''Eraser (1996)'' [William Donohue]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after he finds out that Vanessa L. Williams has been exposing his criminal activities (from a hidden camera). *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Captain Dudley Smith]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Guy Pearce as James starts to walk away after the big shoot-out. *''Species II (1998)'' [Senator Judson Ross]: Stabbed/impaled by a tentacle when his son (Justin Lazard) starts to transform into an alien while embracing him (his body is later seen when Michael Madsen discovers him sprawled on the ground). *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [Warden Hal Moores]: Dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the flashback scenes and the present-day framing sequence; his death is mentioned when Dabbs Greer lists his friends who have died. *''I, Robot (2004)'' [Dr. Alfred Lanning]: Thrown out of a window by a robot (Alan Tudyk) after James orders it to do so. *''Tortured (2008)'' [Jack]: Suddenly shot to death by Laurence Fishburne as James is talking to Cole Hauser. *''Surrogates (2009)'' [Dr. Lionel Canter]: Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill, while Bruce Willis desperately tries to save him. *''Memorial Day (2012)'' [Bud Vogel]: Dies of old age while sitting in his rocking chair. His body is shortly discovered afterwards by his wife. His grave is later visited by Jonathan Bennett . *''Soldiers of Fortune (2012)'' [Samuel Haussman]: Killed in an explosion, when James decides to sacrifice himself and shoot a flammable canister after being mortally wounded in a gunfight against Colm Meaney's men. *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018)'' [Benjamin Lockwood]: Smothered in his bed with a cushion (off-screen) by Rafe Spall; we only see his amber cane shattering on the floor. We see his body later when his cloned daughter (Isabella Sermon) discovers it, and again when Rafe pretends to "find" James before showing it to Geraldine Chaplin. *''The Laundromat (2019)'' [Joe Martin]: Drowns along with 21 others after Robert Patrick accidentally causes the boat that they are all in to capsize. Television Deaths: *''All in the Family: Stretch Cunningham, Goodbye''All in the Family (1971 series)(1977) [Stretch Cunningham]: Although James did not actually appear in this episode, it dealt with his character's (off-screen) death and funeral. *''Amazing Stories: One for the Road''Amazing Stories(1985 series)(1986) [Francis]: A newspaper headline states that James (along with co-conspirators Joe Pantoliano, Geoffrey Lewis and Al Ruscio) was sentenced to death for the attempted murder of Douglas Seale. *''Jake and the Fatman: It Never Entered My Mind'' (1991) [Russell Havilland]: Struck over the head by Mark L. Taylor during a struggle in James' office. *''A Slight Case of Murder (A Travesty)'' (1999) [John Edgerson]: Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by William H. Macy in William's apartment; the scene cuts away just as William brings the hammer down. *''ER: The Crossing ''(2001) [Bishop Stewart]: Dies of complications from diabetes. (Thanks to Neil) *''Salem's Lot (2004 mini-series)'' [Father Callahan]: Fatally injured in a fall during a struggle with Rob Lowe. *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [George Sibley]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, at some point between the 2025 epilogue and the 2030 epilogue. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''24: Day 6: 4:00 a.m.-5:00 a.m. (2007)'' [Phillip Bauer]: Killed in an explosion when the oil rig he's on is destroyed by a missile strike. *''Impact'' (2008 TV; mini series) [Lloyd]: Dies of heart failure due to his disease and injuries sustained earlier in a car crash, while talking to his grandchildren (Owen Best & Natasha Calis). With his body is later seen when onlookers find them crying over his body. (Note: this is not the theatrical 1998 film Deep Impact, which James had appeared in). *''American Horror Story: Asylum; The Name Game (2013)'' [Dr. Arthur Arden]: Commits suicide by burning himself alive with Lily Rabe's body as he's cremating her. Gallery Species2Caps_015.jpg|James Cromwell in Species II Dudley's death.png|James Cromwell getting shot (from behind) in L.A. Confidential American_Horror_Story_S02E10_kissthemgoodbye_net_2606.jpg|James Cromwell before his death in American Horror Story: Asylum: The Name Game lann.png|James Cromwell in I, Robot Canter's death.png|James Cromwell in Surrogates James Cromwell.png|James Cromwell's body in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom E29.jpg|James Cromwell in Eraser Notable Connections *Son of John Cromwell and Kay Johnson. *Ex-Mr. Julie Cobb. Cromwell, James Cromwell, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Cromwell, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes from diabetes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Videos Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:People who died in a Species film Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Prisoners Category:Activists Category:Babe Cast Members Category:Universal Stars Category:Veteran actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in J.A. Bayona Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:MASH cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Babe Category:All in the Family cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies